Manufacturers of vehicle wash systems usually deliver rollover wash units for vehicle wash systems to the operators of the vehicle wash systems in the completely assembled state. This makes it possible to start up the vehicle wash system at the intended location as quickly as possible. However, this advantage of the quickest possible start-up of the rollover wash unit at the operator of the vehicle wash system is associated with the disadvantage that rollover wash units can only be transported with special trucks due to the considerable width, height, and weight of the rollover wash unit. Furthermore, the space between the lateral parts and the portal traverse remains largely unused during the transport due to the portal shape of the rollover wash unit. In larger rollover wash units, e.g., for station wagons, it also has to be taken into account that the assembled rollover wash unit exceeds the permissible dimensions, particularly the permissible height, for road or rail transport. Consequently, the traveling legs of the lateral parts of the rollover wash unit are removed prior to the transport, wherein their in situ reinstallation on the vehicle wash system is associated with significant expenditures.
The size of a completely assembled rollover wash unit frequently also creates problems during the assembly in washing bays because the entrance doors of the washing bays frequently are not sufficiently large for a completely assembled rollover wash unit. Therefore, the traveling legs of the rollover wash units and parts of the sidewalls need to be removed prior to the assembly in the washing bay in order to even move the rollover wash unit into the washing bay.
Since completely assembled rollover wash units not only have large dimensions, but are also very heavy, special heavy-duty cranes are required for unloading and assembling the rollover wash units in situ, wherein these cranes also require much space and a correspondingly paved surface in order to unload and assemble the rollover wash unit in situ.
For example, DE 10 2004 053 357 A1 discloses a rollover wash unit of this type in the form of a device for washing the exterior of motor vehicles. In this device, a machine frame in the form of a car trailer is described, on which at least one mast of the unit is arranged such that it can be pivoted between an essentially horizontal and an essentially vertical position. The distance of the base points of the masts from one another can be varied on both masts to such an extent that the clear width between the masts in the extended state is greater than the actual width of the vehicle in question, e.g., a truck, while the overall width of the vehicle wash system in the contracted state is not greater than the permissible width of a car trailer that can be used on public roads without a special permit. In order to vary the distance between the masts, it is proposed that the arc that connects the masts be collapsible in its center. The arc itself is rotatably arranged on the upper ends of the columns that, in turn, can be turned relative to the lower sections of the masts by 180° in order to realize a space-saving transport. This device has the disadvantage that several tilting processes in different directions are respectively required for the assembly and the disassembly. The stability of the entire construction is reduced due to the two-part masts and the two-part arc. The numerous hinges required for the manufacture and the assembly are also expensive and complicated.